


Big Apple Red

by Pleasant_Valley_Sunday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Implied Relationships, OT3, Steve should be renamed Captain Adorkable, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Valley_Sunday/pseuds/Pleasant_Valley_Sunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is totally Steve's color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Apple Red

Believe it or not, Natasha Romanov could not paint her toe nails. Despite her advanced training and being a master assassin and spy, Natasha's attempts at painting her own toes normally ended with her hurling the nail polish bottle at whoever happened to cross her path.

Her nails were already done, dark blue to match the dress she would be wearing to the SHIELD gala later that evening. And, since she would be wearing peep toe heels with her dress and she didn't want to look silly, she needed her toes done.

At first, she had planned to ask Tony to paint them. But her boyfriend had podopobia, and refused to go anywhere near anyone's feet. Steve was her next choice, so she set out to find her other boyfriend.

Natasha held the bottle tightly in her hand as she wandered through the tower, looking for Steve. She finds him in his art studio, which Tony had set up personally for him. Steve's sitting on the ugly couch that he finds so comfy, hunched over his sketchbook. She walks over and swings herself over the back of the couch, landing in front of Steve.

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. Natasha ignored that and pecked his lips, looking down at the drawing in his hands.

He's drawing a scene from their movie night a few days ago, when he and Natasha had asked Tony to join their relationship. Natasha is laying horizontally across the couch, her hair falling down her shoulders in waves. Tony's awkwardly rubbing the back of her leg, while Steve's running his hand through her hair.

"This looks....amazing, Steve." Natasha says, looking back up at him.

"Thanks."

They sit in silence for a moment before Natasha remembers why she came down here. She hands Steve the nail polish, moving his sketchbook and propping her feet in his lap.

"Little Red?" Steve questions. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to paint my toes. I can't do it myself."

Steve stared at her for a minute before twisting the cap open and gliding the brush across her big toe. Natasha stays still and watches as Steve concentrates on her toes, making sure each toe looks perfect. When he's done, he blows softly on her toes until the polish dries.

When they're dry, he leans back to admire his work. In that time, Natasha pulls out the bottle of OPI's Big Apple Red which she had placed into her pocket. She looks from the nail polish to Steve, a devilish smirk forming.

"Hey Steve, can I paint your nails?"

 

xx

 

It wasn't until midnight that Tony noticed Steve's nails. 

They were all laying in Steve's bed, with Natasha in between the two, curling into Tony's chest while Steve had his arms wrapped around her waist. Steve and Tony were still awake, talking quietly to each other. Steve readjusted his arm, which was when Tony finally noticed the bright red color painted onto them.

"Steve, why are your nails red?"

"Uh......"

Tony took Steve's hand and kissed his nails, making Steve blush slightly.

"Well, I do believe that the red suits you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably not my best work, but I couldn't resist writing this!


End file.
